


Подарочек. 2012 Christmas Special

by perseveration



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Arguing, Christmas, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hangover, Light Angst, M/M, Married Couple, Reconciliation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseveration/pseuds/perseveration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Наши юные влюбленные не были бы самими собой, если бы не рассорились прямо накануне Рождества. Однако все мы помним старую, как мир, пословицу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Подарочек. 2012 Christmas Special

**Author's Note:**

> Фик приурочен к православному (!) Рождеству 7 января 2012 года.

Однако аккурат перед Рождеством они в пух и прах ссорятся. Джиён приходит в такое бешенство, что выгоняет Сынхёна из студии, яростно захлопывая за ним дверь, так что Тэдди ловит себя на мысли, что не зря потребовал, чтобы в ней было сверхпрочное стекло - обычное наверняка бы разлетелось в дребезги.  
\- Проклятый урод, - продолжает ругаться Джиён еще некоторое время после изгнания старшего. - Вечно всем и всеми недоволен и не способен ни на что, кроме придирок и критики. Ненавижу!  
Далее в течение дня никто не знает, где он пропадает: Сынхён сбрасывает телефонные звонки, когда кто-нибудь из компании, включая даже Боми, пытается с ним связаться. И когда поздно вечером до него пытается дозвониться уже изрядно отошедший и начавший раскаиваться Джиён, он поступает с ним точно так же: сбрасывает все пять звонков.  
Зато в полвторого ночи появляется в его спальне собственной персоной, в дым пьяный и настроенный самым решительным образом, будя его и, оскорбляя на все лады, пытаясь грубо взять силой. Джиёну чудом удается вырваться и убежать в туалет, где он запирается, со страхом прислушиваясь к ругательствам, которыми покрывает его из-за двери старший. На свое счастье, спасаясь, он успевает схватить свой мобильник и потому дождавшись, когда Сынхён отойдет от двери, набирает Тэянга:  
\- Ёнбэ, умоляю тебя: разбуди ребят и приходите к нам! Хён вернулся и... и он совершенно не в себе: жутко пьяный и дико злой. Он пытался меня изнасиловать и ругался при этом последними словами...  
Тот заверяет его, что они будут немедленно, но тут Джиён слышит страшный грохот, доносящийся, по всей видимости, из его комнаты, и взмаливается еще сильней:  
\- Господи, Бэ, кажется, он крушит мебель! Приходите скорей!  
Его собеседник бросает короткое "Окей" и торопливо отбивается, а Джиёну остается только ждать, прислушиваясь к грохоту и треску, которые продолжают нестись через защищающую его дверь.

Когда в его спальне появляются Тэянг, Дэсон и Сырник, она выглядит так, будто по ней прошел смерч: на полу в центре комнаты останки ноутбука смешались с жилами проводов из развороченных колонок, разбитый посередине столешницы стол провалился и осел, жалко раскорячив в стороны покрытые алюминием ножки, с окон сорваны и измяты жалюзи, постельное белье рваной кучей валяется в углу, а сама постель напоминает распотрошенную жертву охоты: матрац на ней явно долго пыряли чем-то острым, безжалостно выдергивая из него пружины. Самого Сынхёна при этом нигде нет, что пугает прибывших на выручку спасателей еще больше, чем вид стоящей в руинах комнаты, и они спешат к туалету, где и находят того снова терроризирующим скрывшегося там Джиёна. Те слова, которыми он окатывает того, лучше вообще не повторять, и чтобы положить конец этой отвратительной сцене, Тэянг и Сырник бросаются на едва соображающего что-то старшего и уводят его, отчаянно сопротивляющегося, пока Дэсон остается у двери, сообщая лидеру, что они пришли и теперь Сынхён в надежных руках Ёнбэ и макнэ и потому он может наконец выйти.  
Тот осторожно открывает дверь и опасливо озираясь выходит из своего убежища, заметно дрожа. Он бледен, как полотно, и явно страшно боится увидеть где-нибудь Сынхёна, а когда входит в свою комнату, то безвольно останавливается на пороге, в какой-то прострации осматривая произведенные тем разрушения. Видно, что Джиён пребывает в таком глубоком шоке, что не может даже плакать, поэтому Дэсон тихо предлагает "Пойдем к нам" и осторожно уводит его в их часть квартиры.  
Они заходят в комнату Тэянга, где, как понимает младший, наверняка останется этой ночью Джиён, и Дэсон усаживает своего хёна, которого продолжает бить сильная дрожь, на кровать. Усевшись, тот словно приходит в себя, выходя из вызванного шоком транса:  
\- Ди, будь другом, - говорит он неестественно спокойным голосом, - принеси мне с кухни стакан чего-нибудь покрепче. У меня до сих пор все поджилки трясутся, так хён меня напугал.  
Младший повинуется и через минуту возвращается к нему с початой бутылкой коньяка и рюмкой, которую наполняет до краев. Машинально благодаря его, Джиён принимает у него из рук рюмку и залпом опрокидывает ее в себя, зажмуриваясь и с трудом проглатывая такую большую порцию крепкого напитка. Зато после этого его щеки начинают розоветь, а дрожь понемногу унимается.  
\- Где Ёнбэ? Они увели его вместе с Сырником? Где они? - приходя в себя, он все больше осознает произошедшее, отчего появляются новые и новые вопросы: - Я, видимо, останусь сегодня у Бэ? В моей комнате все равно спать теперь невозможно. И что мы будем с ней делать? Завтра нас спросят, почему там все вверх дном - как мы это объясним? А Сынхён - куда он сейчас пойдет?  
Задавшись последним вопросом, он снова приходит в волнение и, больно впиваясь в руку младшего, просит того срочно связаться с кем-нибудь и узнать, что происходит с его партнером. Однако не успевает тот набрать его номер, как на пороге появляется хозяин комнаты. Когда он входит, у него на лице написана полная растерянность, но стоит его взгляду остановиться на сидящем на его кровати Джиёне, как он немедленно собирается, усаживается рядом с ним и берет друга за руки:  
\- Джи, твой муж совершенно ненормальный. Не знаю, что на него нашло, но он ведет себя запредельным образом. А уж как он тебя поносит - это просто слушать невозможно. И главное: непонятно с чего.  
\- Нет, понятно: мы же поругались днем, - возражает Джиён. - И я выгнал его из студии, прямо при всех, а ты знаешь, какой он чувствительный, если дело касается его честолюбия... Но где он сейчас, Бэ?  
Видно, как сильно волнует его этот вопрос, поэтому Тэянг не считает для себя возможным его обманывать:  
\- Они с Сырником сидят в отдельной комнате в кафе внизу. Макнэ обещал ему вызвать шлюх, но на самом деле надеется, что он отрубится раньше, чем поймет, что никто никого не вызывал.  
Джиён кивает, хотя по его лицу видно, что ему больно слышать то, что только что сказал его друг, и тогда Тэянг обнимает его за плечи и предлагает не думать ни о чем и лечь спать, положившись во всем на Сырника.  
\- В крайнем случае он с нами свяжется, и мы с Ди сходим вниз разобраться, - подытоживает он. - Хотя мне кажется, что до этого не дойдет: Сынхён еле ногами шевелил и в кафе мы его в буквальном смысле вносили. Так что если он уже не отключился, то наверняка сделает это в ближайшее время.  
Джиён снова кивает, после чего они отпускают Дэсона, и прежде чем лечь спать старший дает ему свою пижаму, так как та, что надета на нем сейчас, пребывает в жалком состоянии, будучу изрядно порванной.

На следующее утро Сынхён жестоко страдает от похмелья: настолько, что не может даже выйти из своей комнаты, куда Сырник отнес его, когда он наконец отключился прошлой ночью. Несмотря на отвращение, которое вызвало у него его поведение этой ночью, Сырник остается с ним, понимая, что лучше старшему сейчас не бродить по квартире с риском встретиться с Джиёном. Когда лидер с Тэянгом завтракают (Дэсон просыпается и завтракает самым первым, прежде них), макнэ появляется на кухне и участливо склоняется к Джиёну, глядя тому в лицо:  
\- Как ты сегодня, хён? Очень он тебя потрепал?  
Они могут ссориться и порой Джиён подкалывает его слишком грубо, но макнэ никогда не держит на того зла: среди его хёнов Джиён любит его и заботится о нем не только больше всех, но и от чистого сердца, а его любовь к тисканию... это любовь к тисканию и есть: если дать ему плюшевого медвежонка, он будет тискать его точно также, просто от того, что в нем сильна эта потребность обниматься. Но сейчас его хён очень бледен: понятно, что прошлой ночью он совсем не выспался и здорово испугался, поэтому макнэ серьезно волнуется.  
В ответ Джиён пытается улыбнуться, но улыбка получается довольно вымученной:  
\- Да уж, порядочно. Но я уже почти в норме, - и с заметным волнением в голосе спрашивает: - А как он? Ему очень плохо? Он ведь был совершенно пьяный: от него несло так, будто он выпил озеро соджу.  
\- Да, ему жутко хреново, - равнодушно отвечает Сырник. - И я считаю, что поделом. То, что он вчера устроил, ни в какие ворота не лезет. Не говоря уже о том, что я в жизни не слышал столько грязных ругательств от живого человека. Пока ждал, когда он наконец отрубится, временами хотелось прямо-таки треснуть его, побить до бессознательного состояния, чтобы только прекратить этот отвратительный поток.  
Джиён опускает голову и смотрит в свою тарелку. Он едва притронулся к еде, лишь ковыряясь в ней ложкой и изредка беря в руку палочки только для того, чтобы снова их отложить.  
\- Как бы там ни было, это все моя вина. Зря я так вспылил, когда мы были в студии, - тихо произносит он, адресуясь больше к самому себе, чем к старшему или макнэ.  
\- Да ну тебя! - энергично отмахивается от него Сырник. - Ты все правильно сказал тогда: он был недоволен буквально всем, а спроси, что он предлагает, и все - тут же стена молчания или его классическое "Придумайте сами". Любой вышел бы из себя. Так что ему еще повезло, что я не его хён, иначе набил бы ему морду и все.  
С отменным аппетитом он набрасывается на свой завтрак и быстро расправляется с ним и уже несколько минут спустя оставляет их, поблагодарив за еду и захватив из аптечки таблеток для Сынхёна, а из холодильника - бутылку минералки для него же. И уже уходя, оборачивается к ним и обращается к лидеру:  
\- И еще, хён, если можно, свали сегодня куда-нибудь. Я не выдержу целый день сидеть с этим позорным отморозком, поэтому лучше тебе уехать, чтобы мы могли предоставить его самому себе.  
Младший кивает, прекрасно понимая своего макнэ и продолжая в душе ругать за все происшедшее только себя, после чего Сырник уходит, а Тэянг пытается уговорить его поесть хоть немного, а не просто сидеть над тарелкой с таким видом, будто конец света остался позади.

Еще нет полудня, когда Джиён звонит своей старшей сестре и спрашивает, можно ли ему к ней приехать. Ему "конечно, можно", и они быстро договариваются, что в течение двух часов он будет у нее. Однако никто не знает, что позже, оставшись в одиночестве, он отправляет ей сообщение, в котором предупреждает, что на самом деле поедет не к ней, а в другое место, но для всех она должна продолжать делать вид, как будто он у нее, и если кто-нибудь позвонит и спросит его, сказать, что он в туалете или где-нибудь еще и потому прямо сейчас не может ответить, но обязательно перезвонит, после чего связаться с ним, чтобы он и в самом деле перезвонил. Дами отвечает, спрашивая, с чего это вдруг его разобрало разводить такие шпионские страсти и что обо всем этом скажет его муж, на что он в свою очередь отправляет ей короткое сообщение с обещанием позвонить как только сможет и все объяснить.  
После того как вопрос с Дами улажен, Джиён собирает свою сумку и отсылает Сырнику сообщение с просьбой отвезти себя к сестре. Конечно, всем было бы лучше, если бы он поехал один на своей малышке, но Джиён не может справиться с соблазном наедине расспросить макнэ, который героически проводит с тем день, о состоянии своего партнера. А тот и рад сбежать от старшего, который постепенно приходит в себя, все более мучая себя и его раскаянием.  
\- Как Сынхён? - спрашивает макнэ Джиён, когда они сворачивают на улицу, перпендикулярную той, на которой стоит общежитие.  
\- Да ужасно! Он, конечно, смутно все помнит, а как мы с ним сидели внизу в кафе, не помнит вообще, но в целом осознает, какое светопреставление тут вчера устроил.  
\- И очень раскаивается, да?  
Макнэ даже поворачивается к нему, на время отвлекаясь от трафика:  
\- Хён, ты что: совсем на него не сердишься?  
\- Нет, - отрицательно качает головой тот. - Я понимаю, что должен, но не сержусь. Только задаюсь вопросом, как он собирается теперь со мной мириться, - и отвернувшись к окну, заканчивает: - Если, конечно, он собирается.  
\- О! "Собирается" - это не то слово! - восклицает в сердцах Сырник.  
Но не успевает развить свою мысль, так как Джиён внезапно просит его перестроиться в правый ряд и свернуть на следующем перекрестке.  
\- Но ведь к твоей сестре нужно ехать прямо, - недоуменно возражает младший, делая, однако, так, как он сказал.  
\- Я знаю, макнэ, - отвечает Джиён, - но, по правде говоря, мы сейчас едем не к Дами-нуне.  
\- А к кому? - удивляется его собеседник.  
\- Ни к кому, - уходит от ответа Джиён. - Лучше расскажи, как настроен сейчас Сынхён по отношению ко мне.  
В ответ Сырник долго молчит: его старший хён ведет себя настолько отвратительно, что ему неприятно даже думать об этом, не то что говорить. Сначала он учинил весь этот бедлам, из-за которого соседи снизу уже приходили к ним сегодня жаловаться, покрушил буквально все в комнате Джиёна, которого он очень любит, напугал их всех до страсти своим безумным состоянием, а теперь с самого утра разваливается на части и обреченно стенает, что никто его никогда не простит - особенно Джиён. Сырник и рад бы был отрезать ему, что так и будет, и поделом, но понимал, что тогда тот точно выползет из комнаты на поиски Джиёна, дабы тот лично подтвердил ему эту версию. А он, оказывается, вовсе и не сердится. И это после того, как их хён последними словами честил его меньше 12 часов назад!  
\- Почему ты молчишь? - взволнованно спрашивает его лидер, не получая ответа. - Он говорил еще что-то плохое, да?  
\- Да ничего плохого он не говорил! - злится Сырник. - Он готов пятки тебе лизать и отдать полцарства в придачу, только бы ты его простил.  
\- Правда? - переспрашивает тот, и видя у него на лице счастливую улыбку, Сырник взрывается:  
\- Хён, в самом деле: я не узнаю тебя! У тебя что, совсем гордости нет?! Да будь я на твоем месте, я бы с него месяц деньги брал только за то, чтобы подпустить к себе на расстояние пушечного выстрела. А ты прощаешь его прямо на следующий день! И это после того, как он пытался тебя изнасиловать, разнес твою комнату и поносил тебя последними словами.  
Джиён только усмехается в ответ, глядя, как за окном автомобиля проплывают мимо дома.  
\- Мне и самому удивительно, что я не чувствую злости, - произносит он через некоторое время. - Могу лишь повторить: единственное, что меня сейчас волнует, - это то, как он собирается теперь со мной мириться.  
Вместо ответа макнэ громко фыркает, выражая свое неодобрение, но тут на их пути начинается череда поворотов и коротких проездов по пересекающимся друг с другом улицам, поэтому старший начинает давать указания, а младший - внимательно следя за дорогой, их исполнять. И вдруг макнэ узнает окрестности:  
\- Мы что, едем к хёну на дом?  
\- Да, - просто кивает его собеседник и, ловя его растерянный взгляд, пожимает плечами: - Я не знаю, отчего, но мне хочется сегодня быть там.  
\- И из всех людей ты попросил меня себя отвезти... - вздыхает младший, думая, что лидер хотел использовать его.  
Но Джиён охотно кивает в ответ, простодушно признаваясь:  
\- Ты с ним сегодня весь день, а я очень хотел узнать, как он себя чувствует и раскаивается ли.  
\- Что ж, хён, теперь ты знаешь. Однако, может, все-таки не стоит ехать к нему на дом - мало ли что взбредет в голову этому глупому хёну? Чего доброго, решит еще от раскаяния сбежать туда же.  
\- Если он и в самом деле так решит, просто позвони мне, и я тоже куда-нибудь сбегу оттуда. Только прошу тебя: никому не говори, куда ты отвез меня! Пусть все думают, что я у нуны.  
\- Да уж, пусть лучше думают, что ты у нее, - с недовольным видом соглашается младший, качая головой.

Вскоре они подъезжают к воротам виллы Сынхёна, и старший выходит из машины, прощается с Сырником, еще раз напоминает ему хранить его маленькую тайну и взглядом провожает его машину до тех пор, пока она не скрывается за поворотом. Однако вместо того, чтобы пройти в ворота, далее он разворачивается и направляется в ближайший продуктовый магазин, где покупает немного еды себе на вечер. После чего возвращается к дому и наконец проходит в ворота, а затем и внутрь. Оставляет свою сумку на диване внизу, пакеты из магазина относит на кухню, где закладывает в холодильник продукты, оставляя то, что не требует охлаждения, на разделочном столе, возвращается обратно и взяв сумку поднимается в ту спальню, где они с Сынхёном всегда спят. В этой спальне имеется балкон и Джиён выходит за него, закуривая и повыше поднимая воротник свитера.  
Внизу по дороге снуют машины, несколько собачников отважно прогуливают своих питомцев вдоль берега реки Хан, которая ярко блестит под почти безоблачным небом. Замечательная погода для праздника - и надо же было Сынхёна угораздить испортить такой прекрасный день!  
Джиён даже хмыкает от досады и тут же сам себе удивляется. В самом деле: досада - это сейчас, пожалуй, самое негативное чувство, которое он испытывает по отношению к своему партнеру, несмотря на тот Содом, который он учинил дома ночью. Досада, жалость и, возможно, еще сочувствие - вот каковы его чувства в отношении старшего по результатам его ночных подвигов. Пожимая плечами, Джиён затягивается, задумчиво глядя вниз. Сырник сказал, что у него нет гордости, но ему отчего-то совершенно не хочется злиться на своего хёна. Даже ночью он был напуган, ошарашен, взволнован, но не зол. Странно, понимает он, ведь раньше он бы наверняка кипятился не меньше того же Сырника, подвергал Сынхёна анафеме и не хотел больше видеть. А теперь... теперь его больше волнует, как и когда они помирятся. Он не может сказать, что это новое отношение связано с тем, что он больше не может выбросить Сынхёна из своей жизни - он и раньше не мог, однако теперь даже прошедшая половина дня показалась ему мучительно долгой и одинокой без него.  
Затягиваясь в очередной раз, он цепляется взглядом за взлетающую с фонарного столба птицу и, прослеживая ее полет до тех пор, пока крошечным пятнышком она не растворяется в небе, ловит себя на мысли о Боге: должно быть, тот так же любит каждого из людей, как он Сынхёна, раз готов простить им все. Ну или практически все, поправляет он себя, потому что вспоминает, что иногда люди совершают настолько страшные вещи, что он просто не может себе представить, как подобное можно простить. Должно быть, сравнивать себя с Богом - это грех, снова опускает он взгляд к прохаживающимся вдоль реки горожанам, однако ничем, кроме своей любви, он не может объяснить отсутствие в себе сейчас гнева и идущее из самого сердца прощение.

Неожиданно его мысли прерывает приглушенно доносящийся из комнаты телефонный звонок. Эта мелодия стоит у него на семье, и так как он обещал перезвонить ей и забыл, Джиён решает, что это звонит Дами, и бросается к сумке. Торопливо роется в ней и вытаскивает мобильник, на котором светится совсем другое имя.  
Цой Сынхён.  
Странно: он только что думал о том, что прощает его, но теперь, когда тот сам звонит, Джиён понимает, что просто не может снять трубку - его палец просто не нажмет на кнопку. Поэтому он прослушивает мелодию звонка до самого конца, после чего она начинается снова, а он проклинает своего мобильного оператора за то, что тот так долго держит на линии звонок. Наконец телефон унимается, и только теперь Джиён замечает, что по его щекам бегут слезы, а на зажатой в пальцах сигарете успел образоваться угрожающе длинный столбик пепла. Торопливо смахивая пепел, он тушит сигарету и выбрасывает ее в урну, которую специально для этой цели установил здесь Сынхён.  
Его внезапный звонок вызвал у него слезы, вдруг осознает Джиён, с каким-то даже недоверием проводя по влажным щекам тыльной стороной ладони. Что с ним происходит? Он высоко поднимает голову, глядя на небо, но нет: сверху не капает дождь и не летят снежинки. Эта влага на щеках не может быть ничем иным, кроме его слез. И они все еще продолжают бежать, ибо когда он снова касается щеки, которую только что насухо вытер, она вновь оказывается влажной. Он сходит с ума? Почему он плачет, не чувствуя этого? Почему прощает своего партнера, но не может - просто физически не способен - ответить на его звонок?  
Он забыл позвонить Дами! Он позвонит, а потом уже решит, что будет делать, решает Джиён и торопится набрать номер сестры, чтобы Сынхён не успел ему перезвонить.

\- Ну и куда же сбежал мой блудный младшенький братик? - шутливо спрашивает она вместо приветствия. - Смею заметить, молодой человек, что вы еще и года не были замужем, а уже...  
Но он не дает ей договорить, выпаливая в нее очередью фактов:  
\- Сис, он напился, как свинья, и пытался меня изнасиловать, разнес мою комнату и крыл меня последними словами. Я час просидел, запершись в туалете, и спал у Ёнбэ в комнате, пока Сырник ждал, когда он отрубится, а он - требовал макнэ вызвать ему шлюх. Я сбежал от них всех, потому что...  
И замолкает, не в силах объяснить. Но она все равно понимает:  
\- Конечно. Тебе стыдно перед ними, верно? - и слыша в трубке тихое "Угу", продолжает: - Казалось бы, ты лично ни в чем не виноват, но теперь этот мужчина - не просто друг или приятель. Даже не твой бойфренд, правда? Муж - это уже часть тебя, и те глупости, которые он творит, не могут тебя не коснуться. Тебе стыдно за него, как было бы стыдно за самого себя, вот ты и убежал от всех. И не хочешь, чтобы они добрались до тебя, если захотят, правильно, братишка?  
Он может только подтвердить. Он и не думал об этом, но сейчас, когда она это сказала, отчетливо осознал, что все так и есть: ему мучительно стыдно перед мальчиками, перед соседями, которые уже приходили сегодня жаловаться на ночной шум, перед начальством, которое наверняка вовсю уже осматривает и оценивает причиненный ущерб. И стыдно вовсе не за себя, хотя часть его вины в произошедшем, безусловно, есть, и он не устанет этого повторять. Ему стыдно за своего мужа, человека, похождения которого еще год назад хотя и значительно взбудоражили бы его, но точно не тронули бы так глубоко, как теперь. Потому что Дами была полностью права: теперь он и в самом деле ощущал его частью себя...  
\- Малыш, ты чего замолчал? - взволнованно спрашивает в трубке сестра. - Мне-то ты скажешь, куда уехал? Хотя бы один человек должен это знать - предосторожности ради. Мало ли что может случиться...  
\- Да-да, конечно, сис. Я с самого начала собирался тебе сказать, просто задумался. Я у Сынхёна на вилле.  
\- Где?! - она вскрикивает так громко, что он невольно подпрыгивает. - Как ты туда попал? Господи, из всех мест... А если он заметит, что ты взял ключи? Он же сразу примчится туда, глупый!  
\- Нет, сис, он не заметит...  
\- Как так не заметит?! - не дает она ему договорить. - У него что, миллион дубликатов?  
\- У него нет миллиона дубликатов, сис, - терпеливо объясняет Джиён. - Он сделал один и попросил меня переехать к себе, - здесь он специально делает паузу, ожидая бурной реакции. но Дами почему-то молчит, и тогда он продолжает: - Но я сначала отказался... по разным причинам, сейчас долго рассказывать. Но в начале месяца... так получилось, что мы договорились, что пока не будем торопиться, но между Рождеством и Новым годом я приеду пожить к нему, и я взял ключи. Поэтому у меня теперь есть свои.  
\- Иными словами, эта шикарная вилла теперь и твой дом, и к тебе можно туда приезжать? - неожиданно спрашивает она, чем очень удивляет Джиёна.  
\- Нет, - энергично мотает он головой, хотя она этого не видит, - я этого не говорил. Я просто принял у него ключи, и у меня теперь есть дубликат. Но я не обещал переехать к нему, поэтому пока что еще эта вилла не моя.  
\- Малыш, - она вздыхает, - прости, но иногда я слушаю тебя и не понимаю, почему ты еще обращаешься ко мне за какими-то советами. В своей личной жизни ты уже на два с половиной корпуса обошел свою старшую сестренку, которая никогда не была замужем и никто не предлагал ей ключей от своих трехмиллионных вилл. Да что там говорить: вот уже полтора года, как у нее не было никакого, даже самого завалящего бойфренда.  
\- Нуна, милая, не говори так! - просит ее Джиён. - К кому же мне еще обращаться, как не к тебе? Ты самый близкий мне человек... из тех, кто может понять, что я чувствую к Сынхёну... И ты старше меня. Даже если мужчины не заваливали тебя ключами от своих вилл, у тебя более зрелый взгляд на жизнь и всяко побольше опыта. Потому что пусть у тебя давно уже не было партнера, в твоей жизни их было несравнимо больше, чем в моей.  
\- И все-таки лучше бы, чтобы он был один, как у тебя, но уже в первый же год наших отношений женился на мне и сунул бы мне ключи от своей виллы - можно и не трехмиллионной, а какой-нибудь попроще, - отвечает она, и по голосу он так и видит, как она улыбается.  
Они продолжают беседу в этом ключе еще некоторое время, и к концу разговора Дами удается здорово его отвлечь, поэтому когда они прощаются и она просит его звонить себе в любое время, когда бы ему ни захотелось услышать ее голос, он уже со смехом угрожает ей, что специально заведет себе будильник на полчетвертого ночи: в это время любому человеку хочется услышать в трубке голос старшей сестры. Отбивается и делает так, как она ему сказала: отключает на телефоне звук и виброзвонок - как на входящих телефонных звонках, так и на сообщениях.

У Джиёна есть много поводов любить виллу своего партнера, но, пожалуй, самый главный из них - это просторная ванная комната на верхнем этаже, в специально надстроенный пол которой вделана огромная ванна. Та стена комнаты, что выходит на реку, представляет собой одно большое окно, доходящее до самого пола, что позволяет не включать электрический свет до тех пор, пока солнце совсем не скроется. А в безоблачные ночи здесь можно любоваться луной и звездами, нежась в теплой душистой воде.  
В эту-то комнату он и направляется после того, как завершает разговор с сестрой. Но прежде, желая прихватить с собой что-нибудь, спускается в кухню, где сначала открывает шкаф, в котором Сынхён хранит выпивку. Но стоит ему взглянуть на ряды сложенных там бутылок, как Джиён кривится от отвращения: он до сих пор помнит, как сильно несло от его партнера этой ночью, равно как и то, как сильно он испугался его в таком состоянии. Нет, прикасаться к алкоголю ему совершенно не хочется и не захочется еще долго. Поэтому Джиён берет с собой сок, который купил в магазине, бутылку минералки и шоколадку и со всем этим поднимается наверх, где складывает свой провиант на краю ванны и пускает воду.  
Пока она набирается, он подходит к окну, из которого задумчиво смотрит на реку и город. Вдалеке внизу, там, где он этого даже не видит, кипит веселая жизнь жителей города: они ходят в гости, встречаются с друзьями в кафе, идут в кино и за покупками. Гуляют с любимыми... Как жаль, что этой ночью случился весь этот бедлам. Если бы только он мог вернуться во вчерашний день в студию! Он бы вышел с Сынхёном покурить и там поговорил бы с ним. Даже если бы они поругались, он не смог бы выгнать его из студии при всех и тот обиделся бы куда меньше. Этого кошмара ночью не случилось бы, а сегодня утром, может быть даже с помощью ребят, они бы уж как-нибудь помирились и теперь были бы вместе.  
Что за глупые мысли! Джиён трясет головой и возвращается к ванне, в которой набралось уже достаточно воды, чтобы он мог раздеться и забраться внутрь. Нет смысла думать о несбыточном, а в прошлое его не вернет даже Дедушка Мороз - даже если бы в этом году он был образцовым мальчиком. Которым он, увы, не был и потому не дождется своих подарков. Сегодня он побудет здесь и постарается ни о чем не думать, а завтра поедет к сестре, с которой они покопаются в новых поступлениях в ее магазине, а потом она, возможно, поучит его что-нибудь готовить. Нужно смотреть в будущее, а еще лучше - выбросить все из головы и просто понежиться в огромной ванне, следя за тем, как зимнее солнце скатывается за горизонт за спинами городских домов.  
Вздыхая, он усаживается в воду, ощущая, как она накрывает его ноги своим теплым покрывалом. Сынхён бы сейчас добавил в нее пены и не пустил его внутрь до тех пор, пока как следует не взбил бы ее, но его нет рядом, а ему самому не хочется возиться. Зато ему снова не хватает Сынхёна, думая о котором, сидя в согревающих объятиях воды, он особенно остро ощущает, как ему на самом деле хочется, чтобы тот был здесь и обнял его. Тогда его спине не было бы так холодно...  
Джиён протягивает руку к телефону и активирует экран. Нет пропущенных звонков. Вздыхая с сожалением, о причинах которого ему не хочется задумываться, он открывает свою папку с музыкой и на рипите включает "Lonely" их девочек. Нужно все-таки им сказать, что в моменты, когда у него на душе кошки скребут, эта песня для него - самая лучшая. Тэдди он об этом уже говорил, и ему было очень приятно. Им наверняка будет приятно не меньше.  
Это песня, под которую хочется плакать и есть шоколад, думает он, кладя подбородок на сложенные перед собой руки и прищуриваясь, пока блестящая фольга на шоколадке не растечется по нагретому кафелю пола бесформенной серебристой лужей. Смотреть романтические фильмы с хэппи-эндом, где герои весь фильм идут навстречу друг другу самой извилистой из возможных дорог только для того, чтобы, споткнувшись, упасть друг другу в объятия. Оплакивать моральный облик своего любимого с подругой, способной оценить твой трагический опыт...  
Точно! Подумав о подруге, Джиён вспоминает о Кико, с которой вполне можно обсудить эту историю: она совершеннейшая инопланетянка, поэтому не станет судить в терминах "Он - мудак, и все!" и скорее всего поймет и, возможно, даже подскажет ему, чего он хочет и чего добивается, приехав сюда. Он выключает музыку и набирает ее номер, но, увы, она не отвечает. "Вот черт! Как назло!" - ругается он про себя. Но делать нечего: она или занята, или не слышит, а раз так, то нужного ему разговора у них сейчас все равно бы не вышло.

В итоге он принимает ванну, слушая музыку и погружаясь в сумерки вместе с окружающей его обстановкой, несколько раз спуская воду и заново набирая ее, не в силах заставить себя вылезти и пойти куда-нибудь еще, наконец расслабившись до того отупевшего состояния, которого он хотел достичь.  
Он съедает шоколадку, целиком, сам не замечая того, и делает из блестящей фольги маленький кораблик, который пускает плавать в теплой воде перед собой, погружаясь в нее по самый нос и щурясь, представляя его себе большим эльфийским кораблем. У эльфов длинные светлые волосы, которые в каком-нибудь американском фильме наверняка красиво развевал бы ветер, когда они, все красавцы как на подбор, выстроились бы непонятно зачем на носу своего корабля, многозначительно глядя вдаль. Эта сцена так смешит его, что он прыскает от смеха, пуская из-под воды пузыри и поднимая сильные волны, которые переворачивают судно его эльфов на бок, из-за чего его приходится спасать на край ванны, где лежит бумажная обертка и стоит початая бутылка с минералкой.  
Еще немного насладившись приятным бездумием, Джиён выбирается из ванны и начинает спускать ее. В стоящем в комнате шкафу висит несколько халатов, из которых он надевает тот, который привык носить здесь, цепляясь взглядом за пушистый махровый халат хозяина дома, пока снимает с вешалки свой.  
Но думать так не хочется. Это давно не оборачивалось для него ничем хорошим, поэтому Джиён поспешно прогоняет от себя начинающие было приближаться мысли, неярко включает электрический свет, у окна дожидаясь, пока из ванны уйдет вся вода. После чего легко споласкивает ее после себя и уходит в ту спальню, где они обычно спят вместе с Сынхёном, предварительно отнеся остатки своего провианта вниз на кухню. В спальне он забирается в постель и сам не замечает, как засыпает, угревшись под одеялом, прямо в халате.

Уже глубокой ночью что-то будит его. Он не сразу соображает, что нарушает его сон, настолько мягко происходит пробуждение, пока не осознает, что из темноты доносится еле слышный шершавый, словно кошачий язычок, шепот:  
\- Джи.  
Его имя и его голос. Однако все не так, как было прошлой ночью. Все вовсе даже наоборот: его партнер будит его осторожно и нежно, изо всех сил стараясь не напугать.  
\- Хён? - спросонок он слегка хрипит, поворачиваясь туда, откуда слышал голос, и смутно видит над собой его лицо.  
\- Малыш, прости меня. То есть я понимаю, что просто сказать "прости меня" после того, что я устроил, - это смешно. Это может показаться тебе даже наглостью. Но... но я не знаю, что еще мне сказать. Я раскаиваюсь, безумно раскаиваюсь, я за все заплачу из своего кармана и уже выслушал о том, что натворил, все, что можно, в самых разных выражениях. Но я понимаю, что если тем, кто говорил со мной сегодня, я могу принести свои извинения, заплатить деньги, и тогда тема будет закрыта, то с тобой... - он отчетливо всхлипывает, - с тобой, никаких моих извинений не может быть достаточно. И таких денег, на которые можно купить твое прощение, еще не придумали. Но я не могу!.. Я сам не понимаю, как и почему это произошло!.. Я не знаю, что делать, Джи...  
Пока он слушает его, глаза Джиёна постепенно привыкают к темноте, и теперь он ясно видит, что его партнер плачет, склоняясь над ним, присев на постель у него за спиной. Что ему остается делать? Только повернуться к нему и крепко обнять, тихо произнеся:  
\- Ничего. Я прощаю тебя. Мне кажется, что я понимаю, что произошло. Ты долго, долго-долго копил раздражение, которое я часто - да-да, не думай, что я этого не понимаю, - у тебя вызываю, пока наконец напряжение от скопившегося внутри заряда не оказалось так велико, что принятая тобой львиная доза алкоголя сначала никак не могла взять тебя, а потому привела к этому взрыву. Так что, похоже, - он теснее прижимается к нему, сильными руками гладя оп спине, - мы с тобой оба виноваты. И мне тоже стоит попросить у тебя прощения, хён. Прости меня.  
Отстраняясь от него, он произносит это так просто, с такой открытой и ласковой улыбкой, что Сынхён не выдерживает и переходит на рыдание, сквозь слезы пытаясь проговорить:  
\- Нет, Джи, ты слишком великодушен. Мне не за что тебя прощать.  
\- Тогда прости меня просто так, на будущее, - усаживается на постели младший, кладя руки ему на плечи. - Мне будет приятно услышать, что ты на меня не злишься.  
Ему приходится прижимать его к себе до тех пор, пока Сынхён не выплачется настолько, чтобы снова быть в состоянии говорить. От того по-прежнему заметно пахнет выпивкой - еще с прошлой ночи, и Джиён старается незаметно повернуться так, чтобы поменьше чувствовать это. Наконец Сынхён немного успокаивается и, отстраняясь от него и то и дело всхлипывая, произносит:  
\- Конечно, я прощаю тебя. Но только потому, что ты этого хочешь, а не потому, что считаю, что ты в чем-то виноват.  
\- Так-то лучше, - улыбается в темноте его партнер, так и светясь от счастья. - А теперь расскажи, что ты здесь делаешь. Сырник обещал позвонить мне, если ты решишь сюда е...  
И тут он вспоминает, что выключил на телефоне звук и виброзвонок. Однако Сынхён не знает об этом и говорит:  
\- Я звонил тебе кучу раз, ты не отвечал. Я не знал, где мне искать тебя, а оставаться в общежитии сил никаких уже не было, поэтому я оттуда сбежал. Мама и Хеюн наверняка стали бы задавать вопросы, да и вид у меня все еще вполне красноречивый, поэтому дорога мне оставалась только одна - сюда.  
\- Звонил кучу раз? - зная своего партнера, Джиён готов ставить сто тысяч на то, что количество звонков не превысит и половину дюжины, и когда он выуживает из-под подушки телефон и просматривает сообщения о пропущенных звонках, то может только с удовлетворением кивнуть: - Угу. Целых четыре раза.  
\- Но ты же знаешь, что я не допекаю тех, кто мне не отвечает.  
\- Конечно-конечно: это ниже твоего достоинства, - не может отказать себе в маленькой шпильке Джиён, тут же, однако, становясь серьезным: - Господи! Столько пропущенных звонков... Даже Кико!  
Теперь он жалеет, что позвонил ей. Да что там - он жалеет о том, что вообще устроил этот шпионский побег, в котором в итоге оказалось замешано куда больше народа, чем он рассчитывал.  
\- Похоже, что завтра будет моя очередь просить у всех прощения, - смотрит он на него, делая смешную виноватую мордашку, видя которую Сынхён не может удержаться от улыбки, которая заставляет его партнера взять командование в свои руки: - Ладно, хватит, скалить зубы. Лучше иди и почисть их.  
\- Если ты о запахе, то это вряд ли поможет: за сегодняшний день я начистил их на год вперед, а толку, как сам видишь, - ноль, - но старший все-таки поднимается с постели и идет к двери, дойдя до которой, оборачивается: - Только пообещай мне, что не уйдешь.  
У него такое сложное лицо, что младший понимает, что нужно срочно спасать дружескую расслабленную обстановку, чтобы он снова не скатился к слезным признаниям:  
\- Я хотел написать всем СМС, что со мной все в порядке, но так и быть - можешь привязать меня к постели.  
Он протягивает к нему обе руки, предлагая свои запястья, и Сынхён снова улыбается, качая головой в ответ:  
\- Нет, малыш, на это можешь даже не рассчитывать: толка от меня сегодня не больше чем от плюшевого медвежонка, поэтому чем зря распалять тебя я лучше побыстрее выполню твой приказ и вернусь к тебе спать.  
В ответ Джиён громко смеется, хотя как только за старшим закрывается дверь, недовольно надувает губы, принимаясь писать Кико:  
"Милая, прости. Я выключил на телефоне звук и вибро и просто не слышал, как ты звонила. Со мной все в порядке, а вот мой муж повел себя как идиот и напился настолько, что не может даже трахаться. Так что придется просто с ним спать, как с плюшевым мишкой". Его сообщения остальным звонившим куда менее развернуты: "Прости меня. Все в порядке. Сынхён со мной и у нас все хорошо", но зато он может разослать одинаковые тексты сразу всем, благодаря чему успевает закончить к тому моменту, когда возвращается его партнер.  
Он забирается в постель рядом с ним, по-прежнему весьма источая тот запах, который, как надеялся Джиён, зубной пасте удастся отбить, и шепчет, притягивая его к себе на грудь:  
\- Я хотел нарядиться Дедом Морозом и всю ночь не давать тебе покоя, после того, как мы купим и нарядим здесь большую пушистую елку, но в итоге все испортил. Поэтому давай перенесем свое Рождество на завтра? Съездим за елкой, накупим гирлянд и елочных игрушек - каких ты только захочешь, и весь вечер будем украшать дом. Если ты захочешь, позовем мальчиков и сделаем это вместе с ними. А потом ночью вместо измученного похмельем основательно распотрошенного плюшевого медвежонка тебе достанется сексуальный Дед Мороз...  
\- Не хочу я никакого деда, - поднимается с его груди и наклоняется к его лицу Джиён. - Я всегда мечтал о большом плюшевом медвежонке, пусть даже пьющем, курящем и бессовестно похудевшем за этот год, - и целует его, выдыхая ему в губы: - Лучший мой подарочек - это ты.


End file.
